To continue developing a more meanful comprehensive program by coordinating the effort of all resources and components, and that all resources & components will collaborate with one another to realize a more meanful and effective Treatment, Rehabilitation, Education and Prevention process. It is our belief that all of these components must be developed and coordinated in to meaning that we bring all people, monies & resources into motion together, to form and deliver a dynamic comprehensive approach in treatment, rehabilitation, education & prevention. It is our belief that when and only when we can bring this all together and collaborate together will we turn the tide of Alcoholism & Alcohol Abuse and Prevention, when we can talk about the many problems of Alcoholism & Alcohol Abuse and Prevention, like we do sports and politics in the Barber Shop & Coffee Break, then we will be headed in the right direction.